Butting Heads
by MsElegante
Summary: Spoiler: S2 Rendezvous. Linc & Jane FF. This is a battle for dominance, leading to a sexual encounter. Warning: The sex will be rough, not romantic.
1. Caged

**_Background_**

Aldo's safe house in Colorado. Lincoln had already head butted Jane in an attempt to evade capture with LJ, giving her a split lip. Aldo has already arrived at the house. The plan is to spend the night in Colorado before heading out tomorrow. It's still daytime…

_**Story Begins**_

Lincoln stood in the shower. The hot water streaming down his back. How long had he been in there? 15 minutes, a half hour. It wasn't long enough.

It had been 3 years since he had the luxury of hot shower, being in a private tub without guards standing over him, telling him to hurry up.

But suddenly he was alone. No brother, no son, just him and realization that his life would never be the same. Being on the run, fighting to stay one step ahead, fighting to reunite with his son, kept him from feeling the pain. Kept him from remembering her, from coming to terms with the reality that all the hopes and dreams he had were no more than streams of water cascading down the drain.

He had his brother. He had his son. But nothing could replace being in the arms of the woman you love. Of feeling the warmth of her tender embrace, the power that comes from her touch.

Lincoln had just finished getting dressed.

He walked down the long staircase feeling a sense of calmness from not being on the run when he spotted Jane at the bottom of the stairs. Her long blonde hair neatly tucked back behind her ears. Lincoln's calm demeanor turned to irritation as he watched her standing there with her arms crossed and a severe look on her face. She reminded him of a guard dog sniffing him out and he didn't like the feeling of that at all.

_What was the deal with this chick? Who was she really? And why had my father trusted her so completely_?

The thought made him angry and resentful of her. She knew more about his father than he did.

Her eyes watched him move down the stairs as if studying him, profiling him for something. Lincoln didn't know what, but she made him feel uneasy. She gave him a bad vibe.

"Where's my son?" Lincoln growled, his eyes glaring.

"He went out," she replied with an eerie detachment.

"What do you mean he went out!?"

"He left," she said.

Lincoln edged toward her with an angry look on his face, but she didn't flinch. Her demeanor just as cool as before. She cocked her head sideways.

"I want to now where my son is now!" he growled.

"Relax Lincoln. He's with your father. They went for a drive. They'll be back in a couple of hours," her voice calm.

"Where did they go?"

"Your father took him to the mountains. He's safe, don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry lady. I don't know you. For all I know you could be lying to me. Now I want to see my son. NOW!"

Lincoln watched as she reached into her jacket pocket and he got edgy.

_Was she pulling out a gun? Did she kill my family? Was she about to kill me_?

He continued to walk toward her with a quickening pace. He would grab her gun, surely he had the strength over her. Then he would chock the life out of her.

Jane pulled out a metallic object and Lincoln studied it. She flipped it open and pressed a button. It was a cell phone. She handed it to him.

"LJ?" Lincoln said into the phone.

"Hi dad," his voice filled with joy and Lincoln's heart relaxed. "My grandfather is taking me for a drive into the mountains. It's beautiful out here."

Lincoln wanted to tell LJ to come back. He needed to watch over his son every minute. But LJ was happy, feeling a sense of security that being on the run hadn't given him. He just lost his mother. But now he has a grandfather, something he never had before. Aldo could never replace Lisa. Heck, Lincoln couldn't replace Lisa. But LJ was with family and he needed that now more than ever. Lincoln took a deep breath as he listened to his son speak and a moving smile came across his face. Jane studied his expression with curiosity.

"Put your grandfather on," Lincoln said and then heard Aldo's voice. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking my son?"

"You were in the shower. I didn't want to disturb you. Plus I thought you needed the rest and it gave me time alone to get to know my grandson. I've never had the chance to get to know him."

"Whose fault is that!?"

"I know I haven't been around. But I plan to make it up to you son."

"Just have my son back safe & sound."

"We'll be back in a couple of hours. I promise I'll take care of him. He's safe with me."

Lincoln hung up. Jane's outstretched hand reached for the phone. But Lincoln tucked it in his pocket while his eyes locked on hers with satisfaction as she looked irritated. He won the battle of the cell phone. It wasn't much of a battle but nonetheless he won this game with her. He needed to establish dominance over this bitch who kept him hostage in the house. Jane rolled her eyes.

"Lincoln, I'm on your side. I wish you could see that," she said. She touched her bottom lip, wiping off some of the blood, then licked the blood off of her finger.

Lincoln walked to her left and she blocked his path.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," he said.

"I can't let you leave."

He gave a frustrated grin and looked away then looked back at her. "Get out of my way."

"There's no place for you to go. Just sit and relax."

"I don't want to relax," he said and stormed past her, pushing past her shoulder. He walked toward the door and she followed him. He reached for the doorknob and she slid her body between him and the door. She grabbed his arm, the one that reached for the knob.

"You're not going anywhere. My job is to keep you safe. I'm here to protect you. You need to cooperate with me Lincoln," she said in a controlled tone.

"I don't need you to protect me!"

The more she wanted him to stay, the more he wanted to leave. Lincoln didn't know where he intended to go. Maybe to take a walk around the house. Maybe just to stand outside the other side of THAT door. It didn't matter, as long as he left that house and got away from her. As long as he disobeyed HER orders.

_Fuck her! This bitch isn't running the show! She's not going to tell me what to do!_

"You're not leaving this house Lincoln," Jane said, her breath brushing against his skin.

Their eyes locked. Their faces inches from each other, their bodies pressed together. She licked her bottom lip and Lincoln could see a drop of blood clinging to the tip of her tongue as she pulled it back into her mouth. She tasted it all the while her big blue eyes staring into his deep blues. Her breast heaved against his chest. The warmth of her body against his, caught him off guard.


	2. The Upper Hand

Lincoln watched as she tugged at her lower lip. The fullness of her lips had not been apparent before. Actually the fact that she was a woman had not been apparent before. Her beauty, her sex appeal had gone unnoticed. For to Lincoln she was Company, which meant she was the enemy, nothing more, nothing less.

But now he noticed. She was beautiful. But she was cold, unfeeling, unlike Veronica who was probably killed by someone who had the same coldness in the eyes as Jane did. He pulled his hand back from the door knob.

"Get away from the door!" he growled.

She looked down, her eyes combed his massive chest. Then she smiled, looking back up at him. "No." she said with an eeriness he found unsettling.

He slammed her body hard against the wall, his hands firmly gripped on her shoulders. "I don't know what game you're playing here. But I don't like it."

"I don't play games Lincoln."

Their eyes dueled. Men had folded under his strength, from the ferocity in his eyes and yet she remained unruffled.

_Doesn't she know I could overpower her?_

"I'm outta here" he reached for the door and Jane used a martial arts move, using her forearm she banged his arm upward forcing his hand upward and off the door knob.

"You're crazy!" he said.

"If I have to beat you up to keep you safe, then so be it."

He laughed as he studied her frame which was much smaller than his. "You don't want to battle me lady," he said sounding amused.

"You're not leaving this house," her voice stern.

His expression turned serous. "The hell I'm not!" He lunged for the door. But she laid a hard hit to his jaw with the bottom of her wrist. He rubbed his jaw. _What the fuck?_

He went to push her and she blocked both of his arms, pushing them outward, then kicked his abdomen throwing him backwards. She moved toward him and he glared at her. _It's on Bitch?_ He threw his jacket off and flung it to the floor. Seeing this, she grinned and removed her jacket as well.

He went after her wanting to slam her against the wall again, but she blocked his arms, pushing them outward as she had just done. But he was prepared for this move and head butted her on the top of her head, sending her falling to the ground. He grinned as she sat there. Her long blonde hair disheveled across her face. He went to move past her and she tripped him hard, cutting his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground and she jumped on top of him. Her hair draped across his face. The cold glimmer that had once lived in her eyes turned to a fiery passion he had not seen from her or knew existed inside that cold steely demeanor.

She straddled herself across his body, her warmth planted on his manliness and he could feel himself getting aroused. It had been over three years since he felt the feeling of a woman on his body. His penis growing harder, throbbing against his jeans.

Then she did something he hadn't expected. Jane head butted Lincoln on his mouth, splitting his lip just like he had done to her earlier. Blood started to ooze from his mouth and he wiped it off. And she grinned with satisfaction, is if she had been awaiting payback.

Lincoln slapped her across the face and she fell sideways off his body, he immediately rolled on top of her, his body between her thighs, his hard throbbing penis pressed against her warmth. He looked down at her bruised face, the blood from his lip dripped on her cheek.

"Get off me!" she yelled. No doubt angry from losing the upper hand.

"No!" he said, smiling, loving seeing her squirm as she lost control of the situation.

She flailed underneath him, her hair slashing across his face, while his arms pinned her down. She lifted her legs toward his abdomen and squeezed tight, sucking the air out of him. He fought to break free and she squeezed tighter. Her expression turned from a rat in a cage, to that of a ferocious lioness. She punched him in the face and he grew angry.

He punched her hard in the gut and he could feel her grip on his body soften as she let out grunt, her red face scrunched in pain. He punched her again in the same spot and she released her grip on him. Lincoln moved to get off her but she pushed him backwards and straddled him once more. He grunted at the hard pounding of her body as she sat on his penis, it ached and throbbed underneath her, with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He could see the fire in her eyes, the anger in her squints. She ripped his shirt open, his buttons flying in the air. Then she pounded his chest with the bottom of her fists. Each punch hard and deliberate, trying to inflict pain. Her disheveled hair flung about as she ferociously attacked him. He pushed her hard and as she fell backward he gripped her blouse which ripped off her body, leaving her with nothing but her black lace bra.

He jumped on top of her and grabbed her calves pushing them back along side her body. She was agile and her legs easily sat along her sides stretched out above her head. Using his strong arms he pinned her legs down, gripping her ankles, pulling them tight to her head, keeping her from getting the advantage and squeezing his abdomen once again.

"Get off me!" she yelled. Her breasts heaved in his face, her breaths deep and fast as were his.

"I said, Get off me!!!," she yelled.

"You really DO like to be on top," he said smugly.

"Let me go!"

"You started this game. All you had to do was let me leave."

"You're NEVER leaving this place!" she yelled, her emotions out of control.

He laughed. "And how long did you plan on keeping me hostage lady. FOREVER!!!"

His condescending attitude made her even more furious. She smacked him across the face and he just looked at her as if to say _You didn't hurt me one bit_. She slapped him again and again. Then punched him. But he remained steadfast, still using his hands to pin her legs down. His manhood pressed between the heat of her legs. Taking each hit, each punch without a flinch.

"It's gonna take more than that to free you sweetie," he said grinning.

She let out a loud noise, screaming in frustration. She pounded his chest and he leaned down pressing his chest against hers, not giving her room to hit him any more. She laid back in exhaustion and Lincoln could see that the gash on her lip had opened and more blood started to flow. Then he remembered his own gash. He licked his lip, tasting the blood that flowed from his own cut. Both were breathing heavily, their faces inches from each other and a drop of his blood fell onto her upper lip and flowed down toward her cheek.

Their eyes locked for a moment. Unsaid desires skirted between them as their faces inched closer. Then she aggressively grabbed his face and pulled his mouth down upon hers.


	3. The Heat of Losing Control

She wrapped her fingers around his head as their mouths ferociously pressed together. Their kisses heated as he plunged his tongue into hers, each tasting each other's blood, each hungry, each desperate to feel the heat of the other.

He released her legs and reached down tearing her bra apart. He buried his face in her breasts, kissing them, stroking them with his tongue, leaving a trail of blood behind. He had forgotten what it felt like to feel the sensation of hard nipples pressed against his tongue, and he savored every minute of it. The sounds of her moans echoed in his ears and seethed through his veins. Womanly sounds he had long since forgotten, drowned out over time by the sounds of footsteps from the guards as they routinely walked by his cell, muffled from the clanking of chains that bound him to a life of solitude and desolation.

Her body moved under his touches, making his lust more intense as his kisses grew more fervent. And his mind was lost, caught up in the moment, in a passion that had brought him back to life.

What was he doing? He didn't even know her? But it didn't matter. He was caught up in a passion he couldn't understand nor wanted to understand. He needed to think about something else besides being on the run, besides looming threats. He needed to feel like a man again, to feel the body of a beautiful woman again.

He moved down her body, his hands gliding along her skin. Until he touched the bruise he inflicted on her from his punches. She winced in discomfort and he moved his hand away. He sat up, lifting her legs high above his head and slipped her slacks and panties off her body. Her legs rested on his broad shoulders and he buried his face between her legs.

It had been so long since he tasted this kind of warmth, and he salivated at the wetness of her vagina against his parched lips. He sucked on her sweet spot and her body squirmed underneath his as she grabbed his head, pushing his face harder against her clit. He sucked harder until she let out a high pitch scream, her legs wrapping tightly around his head. Her grip was strong and he battled to pull her legs apart, his biceps bulging as he fought while he continued to suck her until she came. Her juices sweetening his desire for more.

He quickly dispersed of his clothes and lowered his body on top of her. His thick mass at her entrance. And he looked at her. The beauty of big blue eyes, the sexiness of her full lips. He touched her lower lip with his finger, picking up a drop of blood and stuck it in her mouth, watching her suck the blood off his finger, watching her take his entire finger in the depths of her mouth.

His penis throbbed against her opening and as he was about to plunge inside her, she grabbed him across his shoulders and rolled him over on his back, laying on top of him. Her hair draped seductively along her sides. She grinned salaciously then delved her mouth upon his. Their kisses hungry once more, their mouths aggressively attacking each other. She lightly bit his lip, causing him a slight pain but he didn't flinch, wanting anything & everything she had to give him.

Then she flicked her blond strands above her head and covered his face. She kissed his chest, her mouth moving lower as her long hair trailed behind, gliding along his body. She gripped his penis in her hands and stroked it as she continued to move down his body. Her mouth reached his waist and she bit it. He grunted in pain and she licked the small trickle of blood that oozed from his wound. She then continued lower.

She took his penis in her mouth and he let out a moan, pushing her hair back and lifting his body to watch. She moved up and down, her tongue caressing his shaft. She could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum with the stain of her blood as she sucked his mass.

He roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and firmly held it in his hands, pushing her head down, plunging his cock deeper down her throat. She didn't gag, she took his thick mass whole and he yanked her hair up, then pushed her head down repeatedly. Lincoln drifted back, relishing the wetness of her mouth on his cock. His mind setting aside the horrors of his life, relinquishing the anger that raged inside him.

He rolled her over on her back and kneeled, lifting her legs, resting them on his broad shoulders. Jane massaged his defined chest. And he watched her expression as she smiled at the masculinity of his body. Her hands roaming his flesh, reaching the bite mark on his waist. He looked at the bite then grinned as he pressed down on the bruise on her abdomen, watching her squirm in pain. He pressed on it again and as she grunted in pain he held his thick mass in his hand and shoved it hard inside her vagina. Then pressed on her wound again as he plunged deeper.

Her face lit up with excitement, with the feeling of pain and pleasure, and she roughly grabbed his ass and pushed him further inside. He pumped her hard and laid his body on top of her, her legs still resting on his shoulders. Plunging his tongue in her mouth as he pounded her insides. They moaned together and with each thrust their mouths griped each other with such unvarnished passion and overwhelming desire.

The heat of their lust, the feeling of their union, was so consuming that it made them both mad as they drank each other wounds. Their lips swollen and thirsty, rubbing together as their cuts opened up further, as their blood silked its way through their tongues.

She caressed his back, pressing him against her body. He continued to pound her slow but hard. His balls banging against her ass. She dug her nails into his back and scraped along his flesh, leaving tiny spots of blood along his skin. He winced in pain but didn't waver, continuing to pump his thick mass in and out of her wet warmth, continuing to delve inside that beautiful mouth of hers. The pain, the pleasure, the intensity of this moment as they fed on each other. Until he came, spurting thick juices inside her, pushing deep for that final throb. They both let out a deep moan, releasing the demons that had been locked inside them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lincoln pulled back, still inches from her breath. He gently stroked the fine texture of her hair. And her eyes softened to his touch as they stared longingly at him, with a sweetness only revealed for the first time. He traced the contours of her mouth, lingering at the wound he had inflicted upon her during his capture. His expression filled with regret. And she returned his expression with one of forgiveness.

She closed her eyes and slightly parted her lips, inviting him in with a grace he had long since forgotten under the harshness of prison life. He leaned in and gently kissed her, their lips soft and tender, savoring one another. Nothing like the roughness they had both shared. This was different, it was warm and loving. They both wanted this, he could sense it. Her hands roamed his back, and with delicate strokes she slowly eased along the scratch marks she left behind as if to heal them with her touch.

Lincoln could feel himself getting pulled in and he didn't want the kiss to end, relishing this moment with her and the feelings that started to brew inside him. But then she turned away from him, nudging him off and he unwillingly pulled back.

"We should get dressed," she said, her eyes avoiding his.

Lincoln was taken aback by her sudden coldness. But then realized that her coldness was who she was and that this tender side he had glimpsed at for just a moment was an aberration that he may never see again.

He stood and helped her up off the floor, neither saying a word. And as they picked up their clothes she broke the uneasy silence that labored between them, "There's some extra clothes upstairs we can change into."

They went into separate rooms and dressed themselves, discarding their tattered tops.

When Jane went back downstairs, she found Lincoln had already changed his shirt and was sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Aren't you going outside?" she asked with a cool demeanor. Her hair tucked neatly behind her ears, displaying no signs of the torrid lovemaking they had shared.

He looked up at her, with the remote control planted in his hand. He looked for the sweetness in her eyes he had seen from their last kiss. But her face was stern, her eyes cold, as if nothing happened between them, as if it were truly an aberration, something he had conjured up in the recesses of his lonely heart.

"No. I think I'll just watch TV and wait for my son to get back," He said with equal detachment. Then he pulled out her cell phone from his pocket. "Here you go," he said, tossing it to her.

"By the way," she said coolly, "this was a 1 shot deal. It's never happening again."

He turned back to the TV, avoiding her stare, "That works for me."

"Good," she said. She slipped the phone in her pocket and walked away.

But as she turned to walk, Lincoln turned his head and watched her walk away. The shape of hips, the curve of her butt swayed with each step. He could still smell her on him, his lips still felt her touch. She didn't have the sweetness of Veronica, she didn't hold the memories of a lifetime of love. But for a moment, she made him forget the pain, of an existence filled with anger and hopelessness. And he wanted to feel that again.

For he couldn't forget what had happened between them and he didn't want to. He stood up and motioned to follow her. What was the point? For Jane it was a mistake, and maybe it was. But he couldn't get the thought of her out of his mind. She was no longer a company person, Jane was a woman, a woman he wanted to get to know better.

But he would do as she asked and leave her alone. He was nothing but a street thug who had done time for various crimes. What could he offer a woman like her anyway? He slumped back down into the sofa. He would do as she asked and leave her alone, pretend it never happened. Just do what she asked, he kept telling himself.

Jane made her way to the nearest bathroom. She turned to the mirror and lightly brushed her finger against her lip, remembering how he had touched it. She remembered the taste of his finger in her mouth, she remembered the taste of him in her mouth. She sighed as she stared into her reflection.

When she first met him she thought he was aggressive and unruly, with an untamed rage she found oddly seductive. She resisted the urge to see him as more than a job, a man she needed to protect. She had met many men before and had easily resisted the urge to have any kind of relationship. But Lincoln Burrows was not any man. He had a potency she couldn't deny. He didn't bow down to her control. He dominated her and she wanted to succumb to him once more, to be overtaken by his manliness.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on the glass. She was wrong to feel this way. Aldo trusted her with his son's life. It was wrong to want something more. She was right to turn away from his kiss, to stop it before it got any further, before her feelings spiraled out of control. But that moment with him was a moment she would never forget and deep inside she wanted to have many more moments with him. And her duty to Aldo couldn't change that.

But she was a professional. There was no time for personal relationships in her line of work. And it was obvious that Lincoln wanted to be free of the company, conspiracies and anything she had to offer. She told him it would never happen again and he seemed more than willing to comply without hesitation. He didn't fight it, he didn't look disappointed.

_Lincoln doesn't want me. He can never fall for someone like me. Let it go Jane, let it go._

She put on her best stone face and left the bathroom.


End file.
